Tear in My Heart
by hellsespada1
Summary: "Then... I might just love you too... Fate-chan." A little thing that takes place right after my original succubus Nanoha piece, "Why You Leave The Window Open." I just wanted to try to smooth out some of the suddenness of their relationship since I never expected it to become a series when I first wrote it. BRL. 5SF. Still just rating them all M.


**A/N: THERE'S SO MUCH WRITING TO DO! Hey, guys. Totally swamped with academic papers right now. It's been like one a week. I'm gonna go ahead and postpone the plot-significant piece just a little longer and post it after I graduate early next month. In the mean time, here's a little something to tide you over.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN. Never will, either. Also, I borrowed the title from the Twenty One Pilots song since I had the idea while listening to it.**

* * *

"Then... I might just love you too... Fate-chan."

The demoness carefully freed herself from the embrace of the sleeping blond and left one final, lingering kiss on her lips. Suddenly she drew back, her eyes widening. The realization of what had just transpired hit her and she shrank from the room in a rush, a shadow escaping the golden light of the girl's hair through the open window.

She slipped up to the roof of the house she'd invaded that night. It wasn't particularly big, but it had two stories, and from atop she could look out over the outskirts of town and the nearby woods. Her wings were once more in the form of a cloak wrapped around her bare form, though she needed no protection from the cold. With knees pulled to her chest and arms wrapped around them, she hovered above the rooftop and turned her gaze to the moon. It was waxing. Had it been that full when she snuck in? It almost seemed brighter somehow.

"Why did I... say that just now? Was it just the heat of the moment?"

The demoness shook her head. It felt cloudy. And to think a human was responsible. How many humans had she preyed on since leaving the demon realm? How could she have told that girl she loved her so easily?

"No. Not that girl. Her name was Fate. Her name _is_ Fate."

Because she was only feet away, asleep within the house the demoness had barely departed from. Already though, the experience felt surreal. That wasn't right. What kind of succubus comes away feeling like she was the one who got serviced? Like she was the one in a dream-like state, all of her fantasies fulfilled?

A part of her didn't want to accept it. 'That girl...,' it said at the back of her mind.

"No!" She said louder, "Her name is Fate!

It was already too late for the demoness to put it out of her mind. Too late to write the blond off as just another human plaything, a trivial pastime. Nanoha floated there on the rooftop thinking about Fate, the girl she'd never expected to meet. She thought about those gorgeous ruby eyes that had looked down at her while she sucked and about the way the blond had been perfectly willing to have sex with her just as long as they exchanged names.

"Fate-chan..."

The demoness had called her that almost by instinct, barely even questioning why. It just felt fitting since that request made her seem so innocent. Though she shattered that illusion pretty quickly.

"You were... a really good fuck." She bit her lip and exhaled deeply.

Her mass of brunette locks swished like a pendulum at her side as she shook her head, rising to her full height a few inches above the rooftop. With her left hand, she took hold of her cape, flung it off, bared her naked body to the fading light of the moon, and allowed the sinewy material of her cape to billow out behind her in the breeze. She drifted away from the house in the direction of the moon. A ways out she stopped, casting her gaze back on the house. She let out a laugh, a twisted mix of amusement and disbelief, before she turned away again.

"I've been impaled twice, but this is how I meet my Fate...?" She tossed up her hands in surrender. "I guess I've failed as a succubus because you were the one to captivate me. Fate-chan... I think you'll be seeing me a lot more from now on."

Back in the bedroom of the blond, had she been awake, she might have seen the faint shadow cast on her sheets by something blocking the moon… and the way it suddenly disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: No joke about a little, right? I promise I have a small sexy idea too. I can whip that up soon. I just don't have the time to work on anything that requires time for me to craft its significance in the whole universe. But we'll get there. Till next time.**


End file.
